


Shot For The Sky

by dean_n_pie



Series: A Fic A Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dean is drunk, flangst, fluff+angst, sam is right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pisses Cas off one too many times. This is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot For The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> destiel ficlet 
> 
> season 8 AU
> 
> based on the song ‘down’ by Jason Walker ft. Molly Reed.  
> so kinda angst but it has a hopeful ending :)
> 
> also unbeta’ed
> 
> enjoy :D
> 
> also first part of my 'fic-of-the-day' series on tumblr [here](http://winchestairs.tumblr.com/tagged/fotd).

Dean slams the door to the Impala, beer in hand, and shifts over to grip the steering wheel one-handed. He turns the key in the ignition and speeds off, Sam’s shadow in the door growing smaller with the distance. He drives fast, makes reckless turns, and keeps taking swigs of the beer. He knows he’s being a dick, but at this point he couldn’t care. Cas is gone, and it’s all his fault. Sam’s right. And doesn’t that make it a hell of a lot worse… He knows it was all on him, and he’s left spinning.

"Fuck!" He yells, hitting the steering wheel once, a second time. The sting on his palms does nothing to abate the flood of anger and guilt.

He drives on.

Eventually, he pulls up to a deserted side street and stumbles his way out of the car. He makes his way over to the fence separating the field of crops from the road and perches on the top. He take another swig of his beer -liquid courage, dad always said, and then chucks the bottle, still a quarter of the way full, into the bordering field.

"Okay! I give up! I’m sorry!" Dean yells, looking up at the sky. "You win, Cas! You’re a goddamn angel, you’ll always be able to outwait me! I’m just a human! I’ll never win!"

He paces around the car until he reaches the front. Resting his arms on the top, his shoulders slumped over, he takes a shuddering breath.

"That’s just it, isn’t it?" Dean mumbles. "You’re an angel. I’m just a human. And not much of one." Dean laughs bitterly, remembering Zachariah’s words.

"That’s it, isn’t it, Cas? I’m nothing special. Why would you stay? There’s nothing to stay for. I never thank you, and I drink about 90% of the time, I can’t think about my emotions without half a case of beer down my throat… I’m fucked up, Cas. I get that." Dean sighs heavily, moving his gaze from the hood of his car to the dark sky.

"But - until now, you were the only one who never truly left. Bobby, Ellen, Jo… Dad…" Dean takes another deep breath, fighting off the tears as he says the last name. "Mom."

"Even Sammy left, but Cas… that was fixable, he was under the influence of the demon blood. I could understand that shit, I really could. I know how addiction feels. And Sam… he’s given up so much to try and redeem himself. To try and prove that he isn’t the monster he fears he is. And I wish I could tell him, Cas, goddamn, do I. But like I said, I’m not really good with all that touchy-feely crap," Dean says, voice cracking under the strain of the emotion.

"But I’m getting off the point. The point is, Cas, that you - you were the only one who never truly left, one of the only people who I trusted. And goddamnit, isn’t that sad? That I trusted you more than I did my brother at one point?" Dean chuckles without humor, a broken smile making its way onto his face.

"But that’s it, Cas. I need you. You and Sam, you’re all I got. And I just don’t really wanna lose you now. Who else is gonna keep my ass in line when Sam can’t?" Dean reclines onto the hood of the car, hands tucked behind his head, staring up at the clouds.

"Cas, buddy… I need you to come back. Because if you don’t, I just - I don’t know what I’ll do. Funnily enough, I’ve become used to having you around, buddy. And I miss you. I miss your clueless comments. I miss how you have absolutely no sense of personal space. I miss how you contradict me, even. I miss you, Cas. So please, please, come back." Dean laughs out loud this time, smiling softly at the sky.

"It must be obvious how smashed I am. Baring my fucking soul to the sky. Am I even prayin’ right? Cas, buddy, you there?" Dean lets his glance sweep across the expanse of the sky, pausing for a moment on one star that glows brighter than the others.

"I just begged a fuckin’ Angel of The Lord to come back. Hear that, Cas? I’m begging. And I’ll even let you laugh at me if you poof down here." Dean’s smile fades slowly, the creases in his brow appearing steadily as the time goes by with no response.

And then he hears it - a soft flap of wings and in an equally quiet voice-

"Hello, Dean."


End file.
